choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:It Lives Beneath/@comment-34296592-20181013110918/@comment-3452092-20181017152505
I'm a pretty diehard Charmed fan myself. I know the show pretty well (along with the related comics and some of the books . . . haven't read all the books, but then they aren't canon and neither is the Dynamite comics . . . the Zenescope ones are, technically, even if many fans do not acknowledge that and I wish parts of them were not) and enjoy learning more about it when researching for my fanfic series as I want it to be consistant. As my friend Es says, being critical of something doesn't mean you aren't a fan. If you are a fan that is critical of it that just means you want it to be the best it can be. She's mostly a season 1-2.5 fan, but she enjoys what if scenarios for the later seasons and trying to come up with ways they could have been handled better. If you are interested, you are welcome to check out The Charmed Cafe, the Main Charmed community I am part of. We love new perspectives and enjoy making new friends that love our show as much as we do. Ah. Okay. It's kind of a pity, because no orbing would be interesting. As for abilities . . . whitelighters are insanely over powered, at least in season one. Besides orbing and healing (which obviously isn't instant on the original and sometimes it doesn't work . . . i.e. on demons), they have their language skills, telekinesis (though I've not see them do what you described), levitation, something that refills things, something that heats things, the ability to sense where their charges are and when they are in danger, the ability to hear the elders or their charges when they call, the lack of a need for eating (and possibly breathing, but I'm not 100% sure on that one), sleep doesn't seem to be a requirement either, lack of aging, glamoring, the whole wounds or even being blown up don't kill them unless it's a darklighters arrow (or having their souls sucked out of them or something like that i.e. whatever the titans did in the season five finale), the ability to overcome the healing issue when dealing with a half-demon if they are getting help from a living whitelighter (since you know, whitelighters died to get the job), "healing" (fixing) inanimate objects, and probably other skills that I can't think of off the top of my head. If I actually looked them up I'd probably come up with more. Also, depending on what school of thought you have regarding elders (i.e. are they the founders which are elder whitelighters and thus just whitelighters who have had more time to acquire wisdom and learn their powers better or are they more like the Charmeleon to the whitelighter's Charmander, the evolved form of whitelighters) you can also add the electricity thing, invisibility, and the ability to contact whitelighters (which I guess whitelighters can contact elders, so this seems probable that whitelighters can do) to the mix. Oh, and they have the ability (unless their name is Sam) to reject their whitelighter heritage in an instant and loose all powers and no one, including the elders can stop them. Also the elder seem to have the ability to cause temporary amnesia and then there is that whole sending people through time thing. As I said, extremely over powered . . . and they needed the Charmed Ones, because despite all that, they are pretty weak (or else they just didn't want to risk themselves, because I'm pretty sure the tribunal was not an issue for them).